


paint my body gold

by HedaCoco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCoco/pseuds/HedaCoco
Summary: Alex tries out wearing the strap-on or, smut just because I felt like writing it.





	

It’s been a while for Maggie, her ex wasn’t much into toys and some lesbians just didn’t like it, she respects that. She doesn’t understand why, not personally, but she respects it. It’s of course not the be all end all in the bedroom but it is a hell of a lot of fun and she would probably be a little embarrassed to admit how excited she is in anticipation.

When Alex turns around, black straps snug to her hips and a flush flooding her cheeks and chest, all thoughts of Maggie’s ex are gone from her mind. 

Alex looks down at herself and Maggie inhales a long steadying breath when she then takes the absurdly purple silicone in her hand. She weights it, squeezes it, and when she lets go it springs back into place, bouncing comically. Maggie can feel Alex’s recoil, she almost expects her to groan in embarrassment. 

“Come here.” She says before Alex can retreat, doing her best to swallow a laugh. 

It takes a moment. Maggie watches as slowly Alex lifts her gaze, stares at her and then decides something. She takes a step and then another and Maggie actively forces her eyes to stay locked with hers instead of dropping down to the strap-on at her waist. 

They’ve used it before, a few times, but Alex had yet to try it out herself. Maggie wouldn’t say she was exactly surprised by Alex’s eagerness when it came to sex but considering the number of nights out of the week Maggie has been staying over lately she is fairly sure she has created a monster. To be fair, they don’t always have sex, and Alex claims her defense is that she has been catching up. Who was Maggie to argue that?

“You look…” Maggie exhales, reaching out to Alex as soon as she crawls up onto the bed and close enough. There is a momentary loss for words because she is busy letting her eyes wander and her throat is going dry. “Incredible.” 

Then, Alex does groan. 

“I feel ridiculous.” 

Maggie brings her hands to Alex’s face, both on either side, and she means to say something reassuring, she really does, but instead she just kisses her. Rushed and full of need. They both lose their breath. 

“You look incredible.” 

It gains Alex some confidence, Maggie can see the flicker of change in her eyes and she isn’t sure if that is due to her asserted words or the insistent way her hips are already subtly rolling up against Alex’s thighs. 

She starts in on kissing down Maggie’s neck, wet and sloppy and just the way she knows will get Maggie going. Not that she needs any help in getting turned on at the moment, it’s actually a little too much and Maggie finds herself gripping at Alex’s hips, then splaying her fingers out over her lower back in an attempt to draw her closer. 

Alex reaches down between them, lips busy exploring the spanse of Maggie’s chest as she palms a hand over her heated center. 

Maggie whimpers at the contact then gasps when Alex’s fingers slip too easily through her folds, she knows by how it feels and Alex’s soft gasp against her nipple how wet she is and she burns over Alex knowing it too. 

“Just do it.” She says, her voice edging with impatience. 

Alex looks at her, kisses her lips quickly, and then shakes her head.

“Wait.” 

Maggie wants to protest but it’s kind of hard to do that when the next thing Alex does is move quickly down to settle between her legs, adjusting awkwardly to account for the added appendage she’s carrying. If Maggie wasn’t so blinded by her need she’d have taken a moment to appreciate the adorable way Alex’s face scrunched up in her shuffling.  

Then she is laying kisses to Maggie’s thighs and licking lavishly along her lips, tasting her with purpose before diving in with a relentless flick of her tongue and her lips extend down to envelop her entirely. 

Maggie chokes on her breath, her moan short and sharp in surprise. She curses and Alex’s name drops heavily from her lips, her hips rolling into each stroke of Alex’s tongue to help herself along. 

She almost comes, her body gearing up for it. Muscles tightening, stomach coiling, but right before she does Alex stops and the grinding halt flashes a desperate anger across her face. 

“No!” Maggie breathes out, crestfallen, reaching for Alex to pull her back, to take her to where she needs to be. Alex only smirks at her, lifting her body up to lay across her once more and bring their lips together again. 

Maggie hums in tasting herself in Alex’s kiss but her body is thrumming and she squirms with impatience beneath her. 

Alex’s hand disappears between them to grasp again at the strap-on hanging from her hips but even as she glides the tip over Maggie’s wetness, causing Maggie’s breath to hitch a few times, she looks uncertain. 

Maggie does her best to stay her desire long enough to press her forehead to Alex’s, their breath mingling, and noses brushing.

“It’s okay.” She assures quietly, their arms wrapping around each other and hooking at shoulders to keep steady. “Do it.” 

Alex pushes into her slowly, too slowly for Maggie’s liking but she lets Alex keep the lead and the feeling takes her breath away regardless. She groans, long and deep and when Alex’s hips come flush with hers, her entire body shudders with need. 

Alex takes a few moments to be still and peppers Maggie’s face with sweet kisses but Maggie’s hands grip tighter to Alex and she squirms in an attempt to gain some friction. 

Finally Alex makes a few experimental movements, drawing back slowly then bringing their bodies together again. It’s maddening and as much as Maggie wants Alex to take her time and be comfortable she feels like she might explode if she doesn’t just fuck her already. 

“Alex.” She levels, swallowing a few times and licking at her lips when she realizes her mouth is too dry to speak. “Alex you need to…I just...I want…” None of her words fall together correctly and Alex shushes her with amusement in her eyes. She grins and, thankfully, gets the hint. 

And its amazing. 

As soon as Alex really sets herself to it, rocking her hips and settling into a more satisfying pace Maggie begins to lose all control over herself. Every snap of Alex’s hips has her grasping at her, touching and pulling and seeking her lips for harsh kisses between heavy breaths. Alex adds variation and seems to roll her hips in exactly the right way when it’s needed, Maggie isn’t even surprised that she is good at it. 

It doesn’t take long for the careful approach to fall away and for Alex’s motions to become sharper and more purposeful. While Maggie is lost in it, eyes closed and steadily tumbling toward an increasing pleasure, Alex is entirely tuned in. She watches the way Maggie moves, the changes in her expression, basks in the gasps and moans and the short bursts of time Maggie is holding her breath and it drives Alex on. Maggie’s hold on her only increases the faster she goes and something unexpected takes over Alex as Maggie’s climax is obviously nearing. 

She threads her fingers into Maggie’s long hair and grips her fist in it harshly, tugging enough that it jerks her head to the side, exposing her neck. Alex’s thrusts become short and sharp, their bodies rocking with the force of their hips coming together and just before Maggie cries out Alex sinks her teeth into the soft column of Maggie’s neck. Her body goes rigid then descends into a series of near convulsions beneath Alex, and Alex only slows when the moans filling her ears begins to dissipate into heavy breathed whimpers. 

Maggie sort of goes limp apart from the rapid rise and fall of her chest and Alex busies herself with pressing loving kisses to the fading teeth marks she’d left behind. When a number of minutes passes after Maggie regains her breath and she hasn’t moved Alex’s stomach flutters with nerves. She replays it all in her head and worries that she’d gone too far or been too forceful. Maggie wasn’t always completely gentle when their positions were reversed but Alex didn’t remember a time where it’d gone exactly like that and when searching Maggie’s face draws no conclusions Alex begins pulling away. 

She does it slowly, mindful of the way they are still attached and Maggie makes a short noise when the strap-on slides easily with a succinct sort of squelch from within her. 

Alex makes quick work of removing the attachment, undoing the straps from her hips and tossing it aside to be dealt with later. Her cheeks feel warm and though she is aroused the nerves in her stomach are taking precedent over the throbbing between her legs. 

She places her hand flat against the top of Maggie’s stomach, her fingers grazing the underside of a breast and Maggie’s eyes open slowly to meet hers. 

“Was that alright?” Alex asks carefully, growing concerned for what the answer might be. Maggie’s eyes flicker over her face for what feels like too long a moment and Alex is about to launch into some sort of apology or explanation but then Maggie smiles at her full dimples and rolls into her to wrap her in an embrace. 

“That was _amazing_.” Maggie says with no room for Alex to doubt it and she exhales her relief against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to get so aggressive.” Maggie laughs, light and airy.

Alex blushes something fierce and looks away before Maggie can meet her eyes again but she is smiling too. 

“Me either.” 

They laugh and wrap up into each other, relaxing into Maggie’s warm post orgasm glow until Maggie pulls from Alex’s arms and rises up over her. 

“I think I have something to repay.” She says, playful hint to her tone, and disappears beneath the white sheet draped loosely over them. 

Alex spreads her legs apart to make room for her and lifts her hand to grip at the abandoned pillow beside her. That was fun and new but they were nowhere near through for the night and Alex, gasping as soon as Maggie’s lips touched her heated skin, couldn’t be happier.


End file.
